There are various methods today for composting organic material, such as biowaste and biomass and various devices to be employed while using them. Such devices are, for example, tunnel composters, drum composters and silo composters. The material to be composted in these composters is fed to the composter after which the composter is kept under certain circumstances such that the composting process begins and proceeds in a functional way. Air is fed to the composter during the composting process in some today recognized composters. This promotes the oxygen supply and the composting process.
Current composting methods are functional as such but the composting process continues for a relatively long period of time while employing them (usually several weeks) and is difficult to be controlled. Furthermore, while using currently known composting methods organic material composts heterogeneously and the proceeding of the stages of the process and the hygienesation may not be verified. Furthermore, there is, for example, a bad odour control in current composting methods and in special cases actual health hazards are caused to those working in connection with a composter.